


Next

by dachyk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universes, Crack Pairing, Drabble Collection, F/M, Updates Sporadically, i'm slowly uploading all my fics on this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachyk/pseuds/dachyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In another world, I wouldn't have loved you." Well, darling, isn't it good we're somewhere else then? [drabbles for Elise x Tsukuyomi in alternate universes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from ff.net
> 
> Inspired by a prompt from @otpprompts on tumblr: _"Imagine your OTP in a long distance relationship, and saying "I love you" on Skype, a call, etc for the first time."_

She's late.

Tsukuyomi taps his fingers on the table, watches the clock tick another minute by. Half past four. Elise said she'd be _on_ at four! Four in the morning for him, anyways; for her, it'd be night. Around nine-ish? Either or, it's a perfectly fine time to be online.

But she isn't.

The gray offline status mocks him.

Huh.

"She promised though. Elise doesn't lie," he mutters, resting his head on the wooden surface. Lack of sleep causes him to yawn, and he forces himself to stay awake. Besides listening to his computer hum, there's nothing else better to do; just waiting. But he's been waiting for a good chunk of an hour now. Scratch that. He's been waiting since three. Who wouldn't be excited to talk to their girlfriend for the first time in a while, after all? It can't just be him...

...right?

His fears are unfounded when a beep rings through the air. Tsukuyomi straightens up so fast he bumps his elbows on the side of the table. A string of curses follow, echoing through the room, that make him glad he's not dorming at campus. His only trouble is his dad, who sleeps like a rock and doesn't wake until late morning. Evidently, he's got no worries at all.

Eyeing the chat, he reads.

_3:56 a.m.  
_

**MoonGuy** : Hey, Elise. You there?

Ah, that was his message—a quick glance to the clock—from nearly forty minutes ago. She better have an explanation for this. Flicking down, he looks at Elise's with a frown.

_4:33 a.m.  
_

**eli-nohr-a** : sorry im late! pls dont be mad at me. i swear it wasnt onn purpose

Typos; rushed. She even added a crying emoticon. His anger dissipates then and there, and Tsukuyomi lets himself hum as his fingers fly across the board.

**MoonGuy** : I'm not that mad anymore. What kept you?

**eli-nohr-a** : (THAT mad anymore?) sorry! i messed up the time zones. i thought i had another hour  
**eli-nohr-a** : i was checking just in case you were early, bc you know i was really looking forward to this  
**eli-nohr-a** : but then i realized you were already here and i got the times wrong  
**eli-nohr-a** : Sorry sorry sorry!

He stares at the messages, rereading again and again. There's something about them that makes him laugh—maybe the mental image of Elise fretting on the other side of the screen—but they're endearing and sweet and so much like her. He spends some time mulling over what to write next, something to show he really isn't angry anymore, but maybe it's _too_ much time because Elise sends another message.

**eli-nohr-a** : tsukuyomiii. where are u?  
**eli-nohr-a** : come back :(

He types a quick response.

**MoonGuy** : I'm here

**eli-nohr-a** : oh thank the gods. I'm really sorry. I wont do it again, promise.

**MoonGuy** : I believe you.  
**MoonGuy** : Don't worry too much. Time zones are confusing.

**eli-nohr-a** : thank you xoxo  
**eli-nohr-a** : So how's school? did you guys do anything cool yet in the last week?

**MoonGuy** : Nah. Boring stuff. Syllabuses and whatever. You?

**eli-nohr-a** : same. Nothing special.  
**eli-nohr-a** : But I made a new friend! her name's Sakura. we have a few classes together  
**eli-nohr-a** : she's shy but she's really nice. and she's smart! I think you'd like her  
**eli-nohr-a** : you're both sweet tooths too, so...  
**eli-nohr-a** : maybe you'll see each other at the dentist often?

**MoonGuy** : HEY.  
**MoonGuy** : Rude.  
**MoonGuy** : I sense your brother rubbing off on you.  
**MoonGuy** : He's such a bad influence.

He thinks for a moment.

**MoonGuy** : But don't tell him I said that.  
**MoonGuy** : I think he hates me enough.

**eli-nohr-a** : Aw, he doesn't hate you.

**MoonGuy** : So what? He just thinks I'm less likable because I'm dating you?

**eli-nohr-a** : :D Exactly!

They banter like that for a while, exchanging stories and random things. Tsukuyomi hears about Elise's roommate (apparently she has a pet alligator back at home?) and shares campus secrets. He listens to spiels about the scenery, he complains about the cooling weather. It's only when he yawns—a big, long, loud yawn—that he realizes they've been talking for hours.

It's a bit past eight.

Did time really fly by that quickly?

He's about to type out 'I know it's a Saturday and I'm not in a rush, but I'm really tired right now so I'll talk to you later?' when he pauses, thinks for a moment, and sends something completely different.

**MoonGuy** : Do you have earphones on you?

**eli-nohr-a** : yeah. why?

**MoonGuy** : We could do a video chat.

There's a pause.

**eli-nohr-a** : i told you i didnt want to wake my roommate up tho? (?_?)

**MoonGuy** : I want to see your face, that's all.

The request embarrasses him and he reddens the more he reads it. Gods, what a cheesy line. Elise wouldn't be wrong to refuse—

**eli-nohr-a** : ok. i want to see you too

She sends a call request a second later, and he fumbles for his earplugs as he turns up the volume. The anticipation is killing him, load screen turning before his heart drops at the sight of her. Her hair is down, a rare sight to see, and she's wearing teddy pajamas and a bashful smile, hugging knees to her chest. She waves. His cheeks turn hotter. He has to cover his mouth before he lets out a strangled noise.

Then, her lips twist into a frown. Her eyes drop down; she's writing something.

**eli-nohr-a** : you look bloodshot. you should be sleeping now, shouldnt you?

He looks at her, just looks at her. "Only a bit more."

She huffs, pouts. Tsukuyomi almost reaches for the screen when he remembers he can't pinch her cheeks, and the sharp pang makes him wince.

**eli-nohr-a** : oh you. that's bad sleeping habits.  
**eli-nohr-a** : next time, we should do this in the afternoon instead.  
**eli-nohr-a** : that way i can talk to u too

Her expression turns wistful. She glances up to the screen. There's a pause as she stares before she mouths the words "I miss you," and Tsukuyomi's chest pounds. He's taking in her furrowed brows and tired eyes and messy curls, and all he can think to himself is _'wow, she's absolutely beautiful.'_

He's a lucky guy.

"I miss you too," he says. A small giggle escapes her. Then he leans forward all serious-like that she blinks, cocks her head, and he takes one deep breath to say in the suavest voice he can muster, "I love you."

Slapping her hands over her face, she peeks through her fingers. When she slides them down, he sees it—quivering mouth, crimson ears. She can't hide her laughter so he says it again, voice and all, and this time she does.

**eli-nohr-a** : you cheater! you don't know how

She ducks around the screen, trying to look for something. Confused, Tsukuyomi asks, "hey, what are you doing?" but she must've seen it because she gives him a cheeky look and covers the webcam with her hands. He hears nothing for a moment, then shuffling, then breath, then a whisper of "I love you too" close to his ears. He yelps because it's like she's _here_ , right _beside_ him, and when Elise reappears, they're bumbling twins that can't shake off the feeling of proximity despite their distance.

Elise recovers first.

**eli-nohr-a** : hear what i mean?

"I hear. Do it again?"

**eli-nohr-a** : maybe next time. you + now + sleep, ok? im going to bed after this too

As if to prove her point, she yawns. But he can't help it. The sun's rising, he's dead tired, and Elise is the only thing he sees. "I love you," he repeats, and it's like the most earnest thing he can say.

She grins, presses her earphones closer.

**eli-nohr-a** : I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Waaars reference came out of nowhere, but, well, it was a fun line to add.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
